Link's Crossbow Training
|genre = Shooter |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disc |input = Wii Zapper (bundled) }} Link's Crossbow Training is a video game by Nintendo for the Wii. It is bundled with the Wii Zapper peripheral meant to replicate a real life Crossbow, and was released in North America on November 19, 2007, exactly one year after the Wii's release in that region. It was released in Europe on December 7, 2007, and in Australia on December 13, 2007. It was later released in Japan on May 1, 2008. The game uses various environments from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess as stages for targets with various background props that can be shot. It sports many characters, friendly and hostile, that play roles as targets or obstacles. Development It was first announced that a game would be bundled with the Wii Zapper by Reggie Fils-Aime, president of Nintendo of America, on July 11, during Nintendo's E3 2007 media briefing. The game was not revealed as Link's Crossbow Training until the GameStop Expo in September, and was officially announced by Nintendo on September 10, 2007. Gameplay Link's Crossbow Training is set in a world in the style of Twilight Princess, and in the game the player assumes control of Link. In order to perfect his crossbow marksmanship, the player must pass a series of tests, starting with stationary bullseye targets, before moving onto moving targets and actual enemies. Game modes Link's Crossbow Training features 27 playable levels, and the goal in each is to achieve the highest score possible within the time limit. These levels are divided into three main gameplay styles: * Target shooting — In Target Shooting levels, players fire their crossbow at targets, which start stationary, but move as the difficulty increases in later levels. Hitting the centre of the bullseye earns more points, and the points earned multiplies if the player hits multiple targets without missing. * Defender — In Defender levels, players remain stationary, whilst retaining the ability to shoot and aim in 360°. Here, Link must fight off hordes of enemies, including Stalfos in a desert-themed level, defending a wagon from King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo as well as Bokoblins, and many other levels involving lots of enemies. * Ranger — In Ranger levels, the player assumes complete control over Link, via using the control stick on the Nunchuk attachment, in levels including a siege on enemy encampments, and fighting through different enviroments. The game also supports a multiplayer mode, where players compete for the highest score. Random objects in the levels, like orange rupees and fairies in pots, can be shot and will give the player more points. Stages Each level consists of three stages. There are a total of 27 stages in the game. Levels go from 1-8 and then a Final level. *'Level 1' #Ordon Target Practice #Gerudo Stalfos: Defender #Arbiter's Grounds: Ranger *'Level 2' #Goron Target Practice #Zora River: Defender #Skull Shooting *'Level 3' #Kakariko Target Practice #Fruit Balloons #The Great Bridge: Defender *'Level 4' #Zora River Target Practice #Hyrule Castle: Defender #Skulltula Forest: Ranger *'Level 5' #Oocca Target Practice #Gerudo Moldorm: Defender #The Shootout *'Level 6' #Ordon Target Practice 2 #Bridge of Eldin: Defender #Snowpeak Ruins: Ranger *'Level 7' #Underground Target Practice #City in the Sky: Defender #Temple of Time: Ranger *'Level 8' #Horseback Target Practice #Snowpeak Ruins: Defender #Darknut Battle Reception Nintendo Power gave it a 6.5/10 stating that "In the way that Link's Crossbow Training shows the potential of the zapper, it couldn't be much better." However, they criticized it for being "Just too darn short–you'll probably make it through the entire single-player mode in just over an hour (add another hour to get platinum medals on every stage)." IGN.com gave the game a 7.0/10, stating that while the game was enjoyable, it was also too short. IGN's review also panned the Wii Zapper as actually "making the game more difficult" to play and generally frustrating to use. On Metacritic, Link's Crossbow Training has a metascore of 68 based on 20 reviews. On Game Rankings, it has an average ratio of 69% based on 19 reviews. Gallery File:Link's Crossbow Training (Title Screen).png|The Start Menu File:Link's Crossbow Training and Wii Zapper.jpg|The game and Wii Zapper package Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Games *